


Prompts: Dancing

by Keeblo



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2: Imagine Person A putting on music and dancing for B. (Erikar humanstuck AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompts: Dancing

**Prompts**

  
**Prompt 1** : Imagine person A singing a cutesy love song to person B.

  
**Prompt 2** : Imagine Person A putting on music and dancing for B.

  
**Prompt 3** : Pretend your OTP are meeting at the age of five years old on the first day of kindergarten.

  
_**Prompt 4**_ _:_  Cuddling.

_**Dancing: (Erikar)** _

Eridan's cool laugh fills the air as Karkat tiptoes over to the stereo and turns on music.

"You're going to enjoy this show fish fuck." Eridan doesn't say anything but splay his arms over the back of the couch, watching.

The room fills with a fast tempoed song; one he doesn't recognize. Karkat apparently knows it though. Because as soon as it starts the Iranian is shaking curved hips to the beat. He sucks in a breath, eyes following the sharp movements closely.

Karkat turns his head and smirks, knowing fully well that he's got the German's attention. Slowly, he lifts his shirt to reveal dimples at the small of his back as he continues to dance.

Eridan chews his lip as the song progresses. Eventually it hits a spot and slows down. Karkat walks over in front of him and starts moving slowly, temptingly. The surprise must have been written on his face because brown eyes stare at him and full lips pull back into an antagonizing smirk.

"Enjoying the view?" He meets Karkat's eyes and childishly sticks out his tongue. The Iranian motions with his finger to get closer. So Eridan scoots forward and stands, looking down at Karkat who grins coyly right back at him.

He invades Karkat's space and rests his hands on prominent hips. Karkat moves closer, continuing to dance.

When the song ends they both stand still together, Karkat catching his breath in short bursts.

"That was cod damn sexy as hell Kar." Eridan tugs the shorter closer, a smile painted on his lips.

"Your fish puns are stupid and you shouldn't say them." Karkat raises his eyebrows at the Ampora but leans up on his toes to peck him anyways.

"Yeah, love ya too Kar."

 


End file.
